metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshadow
Send me your voice and don't hold back! Welcome to Wikitroid! Joshadow, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:27, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Nice Cool pics. And I love the Ending, "Metroids are not pets.". Yeah, they aren't pets, they are weapons of last resort built by the Chozo. Hahahah, yeah I just reworded halo, lol. Oh, and about the Pirate leader... I would say that now that Mother Brain is gone, Ridly is the leader, unless of course it's High Command. Which it probably is. And, sadly I do not have Brawl, but i do plan on getting it soon! [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 20:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Piratehunter doesn't have Brawl!?!?!? That is amazing. It's possibly the best game on the entire Wii, other than Super Mario Galaxy, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, of course. Just let me say, I'm a surgeon with Samus, Zero Suit, Ness, Lucas, and Diddy. I'm a surgeon in that I can pick exactly how I want you to die. Remember this, you two. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 20:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ouch, thats pretty harsh. I've had my Wii for only a little while, and also I have better things to spend my hard earned money on. Again though, it will more thatn likely be the next game I get, to tell you the truth I haven't been able to find it in stores and i don't exactly care for ebay. If I must i may look for one on Amazon, but currently I haven't been playing my Wii, so yeah. Whenever I get back into playing it I will find a Brawl game but right now, no. Oh, and Armantula here's my new signature do you like it? Please post sig comments on my talk page. Thanks for the how-to Armantula it is greatly appreciated. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 21:15, 27 July 2008 (UTC) As for me only responding on my own talk page, may I suggest that you enable your "Active Talk Page" widget? It puts a nice little box on the left hand side of your screen that tells you who has recently said something on a talk page. This could help you to keep up with my talk page. Only responding on '''my' talk is a habit that I have, because I don't like to clutter others' talk pages with bunches of one time only comments. That's understandable, right? [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 00:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I'm branding you as a Spongebob fan, Mr. Plankton quoter. You're exposed! [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 03:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Your Custom Stages Hey Joshadow, it's MG. I'm perfectly fine with whatever stage you send me. I may also send you one of my stages or snapshots sometime. There's one that I made however, that only a human can survive on. Even lvl 9 CPUs can't keep themselves from self-destructing. MarioGalaxy 02:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, and yes, I do use Falco's D-Air Spike. Brawl Friend Code It's on my Smash Wiki User Page. MarioGalaxy 02:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah Right : I seriously doubt anything would top corruption or halo. They are the two (equal to me) best games ever. GF Remnant 04:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Amen brotha'. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Shaggy Bannana Uprising: Fear the Soggy Pillowcases! vol. 7: Attack of the Italian Flyswatters on DVD Hey, Joshadow. Its me, Squeemaster. do you know if there are any criteria on making the features users page? Just wonderin' Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 22:10, 2 August 2008 (UTC) PS sorry about that headline. I couldn't think of anything to put, so I thought of something random. Professionalism This is the second time I have had to talk to you on this subject, and perhaps I should make myself clear. Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, not a social network, nor a simple dump of information which can be written in any way the writer wishes. We expect all articles to be written in a professional manner. Articles shouldn't be confusing, they should have flow between different parts, and really should be written like an essay. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Structure The main reason for the undoing of your edits on the SA-X page was for a large amount of professionalism that the page lost. You added titles such as "Monster", "Run", "Asexual Monster", and "What's in it for the Galactic Federation?". These are merely examples, but they are like analogies to some of the other problems that were introduced to the article. For one, these titles are ''highly unprofessional, and borderline immature. Frankly, they made the article feel more like a low-budget tabloid magazine rather than a legitimate news resource. One more example: you changed the subtitle of one SA-X image, with quote:"The eyes of evil. Devoid of life. Eyes of SA-X..."'' This makes the page sound more like a blog than, once again, a legitimate news source. As for the "theory" that you put in the article having to do with SA-X's Hard Core X & the Omega Metroid, it would just be best to place it in the talk page. Highly speculative information shouldn't be in an article unless there is genuine information that supports it. I would continue, but I'm not going to nitpick any further because I'm pretty sure that this message will anger you to a great extent. But you must realize that you came to me with a complaint, and I am only responding to what you have said. I realize that this is the only basis on why I undid your edits. If you lost any actual additions to the article, other than the information re-groupings that you made, I'm sure that they would make excellent additions to the article. As long as these are professionally worded and fit well into the places in the article that you put them, I'm sure that they would be excellent additions to the page. One more thing: Overreacting to users who have conflicting values to yours, ''quote:"It's not my fault that they don't like to give a good presentation on their page.''"-- on GF Remnant's page exaggerating circumstances to other users, #quote:"'....and Fast Lizard has a cow over it!" --on my talk page #quote:"...Maybe it was a mistake being here... I dunno, but one more crack from another person and I'm going to seriously think about leaving."''--on GF Remnant's page #''one of your "quotes": "Oh, yeah the gut with the pimped out page. He thinks he's in MySpace, the asshole"''--on GF Remnant|GF Remnant's page and assuming the worst from other users (most notably such as from your hostile responses to me) aren't the best ways to make friends here. After you get over the initial anger that this message will give you, I will ask you to lighten up. Assume good faith, the talk pages say at the top, so you should do the same. We humble users of Wikitroid don't actively search out trouble, (Except for maybe User:Parkersvx90210) but conflicts like these that bring trouble right to our proverbial doorsteps do tend to bring out one's bad side, such as my own at this moment. I never wished to cause you distress from the start, but this is purely in self defense of both myself, and User:FastLizard4. I apologize in advance for any distress I have caused you, but you have brought this upon yourself. A pleasant future for you. [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 06:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) New Articles I saw what you asked FastLizard4. If you go to the list of wanted pages there is a '''staggering' amount of pages that need to be made. the list can be found here. http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 00:58, 5 August 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by codes? If its cheat codes then I cant help you. GF Remnant 00:50, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Custom Stages? Hey Joshadow, it's MG. I was wondering when you'll be able to send me your Custom Stages. It's been quite a while since I heard from you. Respond on my SmashWiki Talk Page. MarioGalaxy 00:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) "?" My name isn't "?" on Wi-Fi. I don't know why it would show up like that. Maybe it's something wrong with our connection. I'm pretty sure the last time I checked the WFC between us, we had an okay connection (yellow dot next to your name). Give me your thoughts about this. Oh, and what's your name on Wi-Fi? I write your name in as Tyran, and usually it puts in your actual Wi-Fi name. MarioGalaxy 18:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) WFC I checked my Wi-Fi over Brawl, and it shows that you're offline, but it doesn't show how good your connection is. MarioGalaxy 19:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Try Connecting Try connecting to Wi-Fi right now. It doesn't matter what we put as each other's names, because it's set to our names when we're both on (That's how it was with me and Amycats2). But if you need to know, my Wi-Fi name is Luis. Only the "L" is capitalized. MarioGalaxy 20:29, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Can't Change You can't change the Brawl Wi-Fi names (except for your own). They change automatically when we connect. Connect right now. I think then it'll work. MarioGalaxy 20:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Found Out Why I think I may have found out why you can't send stages to me. You see, there's only two people in my Brawl Friend Roster that I can send Stages, Images, etc. to. I have both their Brawl and Wii Friend Codes, and they have mine. So, I'll put my Wii FC under this message. Just put Luis as the name next to my Wii FC. I'm putting your Wii FC in my Wii Adress Book right now. 1284-8353-1940-2246 MarioGalaxy 20:52, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Great Well, I'm putting your FC in, but I don't see USC in your last message (before the one you just wrote). Oh, and, what is USC, because there are a lot of things with those initials. MarioGalaxy 21:00, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't go on. I was looking for my Wii-Mote. You have to put my Wii FC for it to work. MarioGalaxy 03:30, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Send a Stage Try sending me a stage right now. If you put both my Brawl and Wii FC in, I think it will work this time. MarioGalaxy 19:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Now Sorry it took me a few minutes to respond. I wasn't on my computer. So, yeah, let's do it right now. MarioGalaxy 18:33, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well? Joshadow, you have to log on, log off, then send a stage to me, if you already have both my Brawl and Wii FC. So, come on! Let's do it now! MarioGalaxy 19:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) USC? Um, Joshadow? Are you at USC right now? I went online, and it still said you were offline. Also, my Wii Address Book still shows that you haven't entered my Wii FC. By the way, don't answer this on my SmashWiki Talk Page. Answer on my Wikitroid Talk Page. There's some heat over on SmashWiki, so I'm gonna have to lay low for now... MarioGalaxy 20:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) "Metroids aren't pets" :I think I know where you got that saying from. I remember that it was a data log entry in the pirate outpost in agon wastes. I don't think it is something that is recorded in the logbook but it was there. GF Remnant 04:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: What? Sure thing Joshadow! I've already entered your Wii, Brawl, pokemon diamond, and Hunters friend codes. I have pokemon pearl! My pokemon pearl friend code is 1804 9830 2460! I don't really play pokemon very often so don't expact me to always be their. All of my other friend codes are on my user page! YAY! Samuslovr1 14:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) metroid prime hunters friend code can you please re-enter my friend code I had to reconfigure wi-fi. SRY Samuslovr1 20:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, sorry, when I reconfigured wi-fi it changed my friend code. My "new" friend code is on my user page. Samuslovr1 00:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Metroid Rebirth : Im finally going to start my fanon! More of it is on the "more about me" part of my user page. Tell me what you think! I just chose Tyrus to replace my last name. I completely forgot that it sounded like your username for hunters. XD GF Remnant 02:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) RE: How? to change the colour of your signature, go visit some talk pages and find out what #password type-thing. Example- red is : [[User:Samuslovr1|''Samuslovr1]]16:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) since i'm horrible at explaining this, your better off asking piratehunter or Armantula513. he,he,he sorry Samuslovr1 17:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) My MPH Friend Code I've entered your MPH friend code. Can you please enter mine? Wookiee123 5:54, November 28 Images Per the new image policy, the following actions have been taken: *Deleted per off-topic image policy: **Image:All of my Metroid goodies.JPG **Image:Ganon explosion version 2.jpg *Tagged per fanart policy: **Image:Samus aran super hero one.jpg **Image:The dark planet planet number two.jpg **Image:Metroid origins.jpg **Image:Metroid logo.jpg **Image:Jg-tyrant- name tag 4.jpg YOUR BACK! YAY! Finnaly you return! I got your message on my talk page and I am overjoyed that you came back![[User:Samuslovr1|''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]22:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: just a random question Hellz yeah![[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]22:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well.... as long as it isn't rated '''M' I will.....[[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]23:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I just found out that it will be rated '''T' for violence, mild language and I think it said blood!Samuslovr1 21:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Formatting / Styling I just wanted to let you know that the recent changes you've made to articles are really full of styling errors. For example, there should be a lead-in introduction to every article that does not have a section heading, and there are several style issues, which include that all sections in an article should have at least one blank line between them. You might want to read over Wikipedia's Manual of Style to see how it should be done. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC)